syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington D.C. Attack
''Gabe: When does the operation begin? Benton: Our intelligence within the FBI was not clear. But Rhoemer's men are already inside the subway. Lian: Is it the same virus? Markinson: Yes. Enough to eliminate everyone within a hundred miles or more. Gabe: Procedure? Benton: Standard intercept and eliminate. These are from our contact inside Interpol. Jenkins' team is already on search and defuse. You are the trigger.'' The Washington D.C. Attack was a major confrontation of Syphon Filter, involving The Agency and the CBDC fighting against Black Baton forces attempting to infect the area with an unknown virus. The latter two organisations eventually won despite suffering substantial casualties. The D.C. attack was carried out on the behest of Erich Rhoemer, who had earlier escaped from Gabe Logan following Logan's infiltration of the antagonist's compound. The terrorist ultimately failed, and this conflict eventually led to the Agency's investigation into PHARCOM. Events Prelude ''Gabe: When does the operation begin? Benton: Our intelligence within the FBI was not clear. But Rhoemer's men are already inside the subway. Lian: Is it the same virus? Markinson: Yes. Enough to eliminate everyoneone within a hundred miles or more. Gabe: Procedure? Benton: Standard intercept and eliminate. These are from our contact inside Interpol. Jenkins' team is already on search and defuse. You are the trigger.'' ''Lian: I recognize Anton Girdeux and Mara Aramov. Who's the other one? Benton: Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's Communications Expert. When you eliminate him you'll also have to destroy his Comm Uplink. You'll be dropped into the strike zone when the firefight begins. You'll have an hour to find your targets and take them out. Gabe: Do the locals know what they're dealing with? Benton: No.'' Following the Costa Rican Incident, Erich Rhoemer plots to release the Syphon Filter virus on US soil. In response, the Agency orders Gabe Logan to infiltrate the area, along with CBDC operatives providing support. Sabotaging Black Baton's communications Logan first investigates a bar where Kravitch has placed communications equipment, and gets into an intense duel with the computer geek, ultimately emerging the victor. He destroys the radio devices and activates a power switch. Covering CBDC operatives He then heads to a bank where terrorists have placed an explosive device. A CBDC agent diffuses the bomb while Gabe provides cover for him. A decoy bomb Entering the subway station, Gabe pursues Rhoemer. He fails to find the enemy, but locates another device. He attempts to diffuse it, only to realise it is not a normal viral bomb; he sprints away and dives for cover just as a timer counts to zero. The bomb's detonation demolishes most of the Washington subway system. Exploring the destroyed subway With the area now burning, Logan pushes on and finds a stash of C4 explosives. While taking down more Black Baton thugs, he finds and shuts off the gas mains. He destroys a passage, allowing a CDBC operative to enter and diffuse another explosive. First encounter of Mara Aramov When attempting to find Rhoemer, he instead encounters Mara Aramov for the first time. She runs off through the main subway system, forcing him to pursue her while dodging trains; he contends with terrorists along the way. He incapacitates her but she is knocked out before surrending any information. Diffusing the park bombs Returning to the surface, Gabe heads to the Washington Park where multiple explosives have been set up. Racing against time, he diffuses them with the help of CBDC agents and allows a few operatives being hed hostage to escape. Showdown with Marcos As he proceeds further, he comes across a satellite uplink and interacts with it to locate Jorge Marcos. As he enters a park maze, Marcos and a few henchmen greet him, causing him to take them down. With this done, he heads for Freedom Memorial. Engaging Girdeaux Inside, he finds Anton Girdeaux guarding the main explosive, and both engage in a duel. Forced to use non-explosive weapons against his enemy, Gabe discovers a fuel tube on Girdeaux's backpack. He shoots its weak spot, causing the Frenchman to be incinerated from the inside out. Logan leaves the area as CBDC personnel rush in to diffuse the last bomb. Aftermath With his operation a failure, Rhoemer retreats from the area and this allows the Agency to trace Phagan for the time being. Rhoemer's men would later surface again when Gabe is sent to sabotage his base. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter